


At The Root Of The Problem

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Jack (Russel) Ron's favours to his wife are not always appreciated.





	At The Root Of The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**At The Root Of The Problem**

**By alloy**  

It didn’t seem to matter.

If she had just looked at what he had brought her.

Instead she had seen the paw prints. 

A muddy trail through to her study, on his muzzle, paws and coat.

So she scolded him.

Chased him with the Daily Prophet (which was really rather fun.).

Finally when she was flush, panting for breath, her bosom heaving in a most entrancing manner, he allowed her to catch him, to grab him by the scruff of the neck.

“You’re cleaning it up.” She said. “All of it.”

He growled defiantly.

“After your bath.”

The yelp was from surprise. Bath? This was new.

Their tub was large and accommodating and from his doggy perspective it looked like a swimming pool.

Mud was a very effective flea deterrent. Didn’t she know that?

Ron endeavored to change as she threw him. His paw became a grasping hand dragging his wife into the tub after him.

“You’re still muddy.” Hermione said ignoring her drenched clothing and raising the sponge to clear the mud from his face. “I’m still cross with you and you’re still cleaning up.”

“Even after you see what I brought you?”

“Muddy potatoes are not the way to a girls heart Ronald.”

“What about muddy Milamber root that I spent the morning sniffing out.”

“You didn’t?” Hermione sat up. “The apothecary hasn’t had for ages. Even Fred and George couldn’t find any.” Hermione struggled to climb out of the tub. “With that I can finish my potion, I can….”

Ron’s pulled her down firmly. “You can finish my bath.” He growled. 

“I believe there’s mud at the root of the problem.”

Fin


End file.
